Beenz
Beenz (stylized as B33nz) is a popular Nu-steel band from Snarst. They formed in 1992. They were the first ever band to be called Nu-steel, making way for succesfull groups such as Stiff Biscuit, System of an Up, Wuffkin Park, and many more. Their albums in order are Beenz Life Is Orangey Follow The Caboose Solutions Unspeakables Take A Look In The Window See You On The Other Bottom Titled Album Beenz 3:Forget Who You Are Path Of Incompletion Formation Beenz formed from the ruins of two unsuccessful bands, Genderart and P.A.L.D. After Genderart broke up, the lead singer, Richardson Wills went to study science. He met the members of a band that had recently fallen apart, P.A.L.D. He met the guitarist Orangutang, the bass guitarist Mountiny, and the drummer Dale Golderia. They formed the band Beenz with Mountiny's friend Foot, who would play guitar along with Orangutang. They moved to Purple Farm Studios to practice. One day, while they were playing a group gathered during a song that would become "Mime". The group said thay gathered because Beenz sounded " the same as other bands". By this time they had had many record deals but decided to sign to Mortal records because they wanted to sign away all of their creativity. They gave a demo tape they had written to Marshall Cardinalson and he agreed to produce their first album. Beenz Beenz was their debut album. It had most of the songs from their demo tape except for "Dead". It had four singles, "Deaf", "Mime", "Don't Need To", and "Monopoly". #Deaf #Sphere Tongue #Don't Need To #Mime #Horrible #Ideot #Monopoly #Unpredictable #Real (not to be confused with Stiff Biscuit song) #Truth #Hat in the Shrubs #Mommy Life Is Orangey In 1995, Beenz announced a new album. They had built up a considerable fan base in the short year since the relaese of their debut, and the album had high expectations. Beenz released Life Is Orangey a year later in the middle of their Sick of Nothing tour. It built up their fan base even more. #Curly #Chong #Found #Spit #Cartoon Creep #Bad Devil #Mr. Joseph #&%@#*^$#!! #A Good Place To Hide #Perfect #N.I.K.E #Highrider #Scalp Itch #Kill Me Follow The Caboose In 1998, Beenz got into legal trouble from a truancy act in New Wuffssville. The principal at the school wore a shirt with the Beenz logo on it. A student, who hated Beenz skipped school because "Bennz' music is way too vulgar. That is why I skipped." Beenz was blamed for indirectly causing it, but Orangutang claimed it was "the stupidest thing I've ever heard" and the case was dropped. Later that year, they released Follow The Caboose, which was their best selling album, bringing Nu-steel to become famous. Freak In A Harness won a Graham Cracker award. #It's Off #Freak In A Harness #Got The Death #Live Bodies Everywhere #Adults of the Beenz #B.B.Q #Ugly #All in the Friends #Reclaim My Space #Rebecca #Sapling #Camelheadis #Your Present To Me Solutions In early 1999, David Golderia revealed Beenz was writing a new album. He said that the album would be heavier, and that Rick was a much better singer. The first single, Rising Towards Me, debuted on an episode of North Field featuring Beenz. Solutions was the most advertised album; Beenz released Rising Towards Me for free on the internet, because the attorneys told them to. They also started a chain e-mail in promotion of the album telling them to sign in a guestbook on the Beenz website, for each person who signed they stole 25 cents from charity. The charity lost over 250,000 dollars. They also played the full album at a concert. The next day, Solutions was released with the following track listing: #Alive #Rising Towards Me #Treasure #4 Me #Beg For You #Make Me Good #Its Gonna Come Closer #Go To Sleep #Am I Going Sane? #Hey Mommy #Everybody Everyone #Yes Way #Let's Get This Party Stopped #Wish I Could Be You #Reciting #Clean Unspeakables After touring and promotion of Solutions, Beenz went back into the studio in 2001 to write their next album. During the songwriting, Beenz fought a lot and decided to move to Arizona in hopes to be inspired by the landscape. They went back to California to record the album, where hostility between members returned. About a week before the album's release, a pirated, unmastered version of the album was leaked onto the internet, but the band was not aware of this. They released the album and it's first single, Here to Leave, in June, 2002. However, the album didn't sell very well compared to previous albums, and did not reach number 1 on the Main Galaxy 200. The album was re-released in a last ditch effort to bring sales up. These problems raised tensions with band members, and Mountiny was almost fired due to his violence and drug problems, but eventually stayed. Despite these problems, Unspeakables gained positive reviews and is regarded as their best work. It is also singer Richardson Wills' Beenz album although Foot didn't like it. The track listing is shown below: #Here To Leave #Make Disbelive #Lie #Hollow Death #Bottled Up Outside #Thoughtful #Loving #Three More Times #Alone I Fix #Kiss #Beat It Downright #Go To Sleep Hate #I'm Playing Hide and Seek #Everyone's Here Take A Look In The Window On Take A Look In The Window, Beenz wanted to write a heavier, more agressive album than Unspeakables. The song Did My Space was featured previously on a soundtrack to a movie. The album features crap musician Sand on the song Play You, the first time since Follow The Caboose for a crapper to make a guest appearence on a Beenz album. The song Dead was the first song Beenz ever written, on their 1993 demo Neidermyer's Soul. The song was reworked for Take A Look In The Window. Y'all Want An Album is a song expressing their anger at the record label; the record label had been bugging them to make an album due to Unspeakable's not reaching expectations. After When Will This Start, there is a period of silence, then a cover of Steelica's song Infinity. This was the last album recorded with lead guitarist\backing vocalist Foot. #Left Now #Fix Some On #Reciting the Alphabet #There It Goes Again #Shallow Outside #Did My Space #Nothing I've Known #Play You #Dead #Let's Do This Later #I'm Starting #Y'all Want an Album #When Will This Start See You On The Other Bottom See You On The Other Bottom is the first album without guitarist Foot and last with drummer David Golderia. It was also the first not released on their long-time record label, Mortal. The album received a lot of techno elements and was very different compared to other albums. It was home to Beenz' second most successful single, Twisted Radio, which premiered on a radio station on September 2005. The video is a mockumentary like the movie This Is Nueron Tap, with crappers playing the parts of the band members, detailing their life on tour. #Twisted Radio #Government #Aristotle #Gift Shop #1 Or a 2 Way #Throw You Away #Hate Song #Close Up #Coming Unsewn #Getting On #Truth #For Everyone #Seen None of It #Sweatjerker Titled Titled was released without David Golderia, featuring many drummers, including Richardson Wills. Oranguting claims he had a name for the album, but when the album was being printed, he forgot the name. The default title was "Title", but whoever was typing the title hit the d key and the album was printed as Titled. The music video shows Orungutang and Richardson as champion unicorn riders. #Outro #Finishing Over #Female Dog We Have A Solution #De-evolution #Hold Off #Embrace #Ignore What They Say #Exist #Hate and Discomfort #Guilty Criminal #Reviving #Silence #I Won't Protect You Beenz 3: Forget Who You Are After Titled, the members of Beenz spent a year on solo efforts. In 2009, Mountiny revealed the new drummer to be joining the band, Ray Winnier. Ray joined immedietly after an audition where he knew many of Beenz' songs. The album is named due to it being the third album since Beenz and Life is Orangey to be produced by Marshall Cardinalson. The album was recorded in a cramped studio and wasn't edited to give it the feel of their first two albums. The album was promoted with a live performance, The Meeting, which was later released on DVD with the deluxe edition of Path of Incompletion. #Limited Time #Coaldale #Pop A Vitamin #Fear Is A Place To Die #Move Off #Guide The Celebration #Let The Innocence Go #The Future #Always Around #Are You Ready To Die #Holding In The Truth The Path Of Incompletion The Path of Incompletion fuses Steel and Poopstep genres together into one album. When asked why they weren't making another album like their first two, Richardson Wills responded with,"Well in a way it is because Beenz is all about making music like it should be, and Steel and Poopstep fit together very well." The deluxe edition includes two bonus tracks and The Meeting on DVD. #Peace Dies In Everyting #Resurrect Hate Within #My Floor #Caring Herbivore #Red Vampires #Drown the Disobedient #War Zone #We Stay #Stay Down #Not Even Close #Clot This is were the normal version ends. The special edition starts again with 12. Drains the Sad 13. Kinetic Video Albums Who Comes Next? This was released on a VHS staple, but it was only made for a year. This is rare by itself, but was later released in Beenz' second video album, Pee. Pee Pee was Beenz' second video album, and was released shortly before Unspeakables. It includes the prvious video album, Who Comes Next, and includes the following music videos, along with interviews with band members. *Deaf *Mime *Monopoly *Ideot *N.I.K.E *Got The Death *Freak In A Harness *Rising Towards Me *Make Me Good *Everybody Everyone Die Die featured Beenz performance in Drillerstein Ballroom during the tour for Unspeakables. *Opening *Here To Leave *Curly *N.I.K.E *Treasure *Deaf *Kiss *Ideot *Rising Towards Me *Lie *Make Me Good *Infinity (Steelica Cover) *Rebecca *Freak In A Harness *Everybody Everyone *Thoughtful *Monopoly *Got The Death *Everyones Here (Plays during credits) Dead On The Other Bottom Dead On The Other Bottom featured videos from Beenz' performance in Drillerstein ballroom during their See You On The Other Bottom galactic tour. Other Works Beenz did a cover of the song 'A Piece of Masonry in the Fort' by Purple Floyd in their mix album Worst Punches. Reggie Lands, leader of Purple Floyd enjoyed the song although it was, in his word, "a little odd." Category:Bands